Concejos
by Amgd12
Summary: Edward cansado de no poder escribir una simple carta termina por recibir molestias de Mustang y quizá un buen concejo de Riza para no decepcionar a la mujer que más ama.


**Los personajes no son míos son de la gran mangaka Hiromu Arakaw,** **los use con fines de entretenimiento.**

 **Todo se ubica después del final de Brotherhood.**

 **Concejos.**

Observo lo que había escrito por milésima vez sobre el papel… Seguía sin convencerle nada… Arrugo la hoja de papel y con frustración la lanzo en dirección al cesto de la basura que tenia no muy lejos, pero por los diversos papeles tirados ya fuesen suyos o de alguna otra persona del comando central la bolita de papel no encesto y bufo con molestia. Realmente no tenía mucha inspiración para escribirle a Winry… se inclino en su silla mientras observaba con cansancio la montaña de papeles que tenía a su lado.

Si bien ya no era un alquimista del estado, eso no quería decir que el ya no dejara de ser su perro ya que a pesar de que él tenía sus investigaciones, aun necesitaba el dinero suficiente para viajar y ¿Por qué no? Consentirse a él mismo y a su novia.

Winry… Deseaba tanto verla, pero realmente los trabajos se le habían acumulado de sobremanera dejándolo incapaz de casi descansar. Una prueba de eso era que no había dormido la noche anterior porque aparte de que tuvo que hacer sus propios papeles, también tuvo que ayudarle a otros hombres tontos y una que otra mujer despistada que no sabía como rellenar un maldito formulario… En los últimos años fueron muy difíciles para el estado salir adelante, pero lo lograban, sin embargo ellos eran los que tenían la peor parte resolviendo papeleos enormes por día como los que tenía él ahora mismo a su lado.

-"Querida Winry –Edward inmediatamente se tenso y entro al pánico al reconocer la nota y la insoportable voz que la leía claramente divertido-no puedo describir como estoy en estos momentos sin tu brusca y refrescante presencia –el joven se acerco al maldito hombre que leía la carta y trato de arrebatársela, pero tal como si fuese un niño comenzó a correr por toda la sala evitando a toda costa que él pudiera alcanzarlo para quitarle eso tan bochornoso de las manos -mis palabras escritas no serán suficientes…". ¡Vaya, acero! Nunca creí que tu pudieses escribir cosas románticas, esa jovencita si que te trae muerto –comento con burla alejando la carta de la bestia furiosa que se abalanzaba contra él.

-¡DEVUELVAME ESO! –ordenaba hecho una fiera lanzándose contra el coronel Mustang en busca de la una de las tantas cartas tiradas en la basura.

Mustang corría por la sala claramente divertido mientras leía y releía lo que decía la dichosa carta casi gritándolo a los cuatro vientos mientras que Edward muerto de vergüenza le gritara que parara o lo iba a matar y tiraría su cadáver a las vías del tren y que lo aplastase para que quedase irreconocible.

Tres estruendos de balas resonó por todo el lugar y ambos hombres sudaron frio al sentir como las balas rozaban ligeramente sus rostros y la última bala se llevaba consigo la hoja de papel.

-Por dios Edward, suficiente tengo con el coronel que huye de mi para no hacer su trabajo como para que tú también hagas lo mismo –dijo Riza guardando su arma entre sus ropas mientras los hombres la miraban asustados.

-¡Fue él el que comenzó! –gruño molesto el rubio apuntando con el dedo al moreno quien en busca de no quedar mal también lo señalo y comenzó.

-¡Pero él también corrió teniente! –contraataco el alquimista de fuego logrando que la mujer suspirara al ver como ambos comenzaban una nueva riña entre ellos.

La mujer desvió la mirada a la basura y se encontró que casi estaba llena. Arqueo una ceja extrañada, cuando ella había estado hace no mucho dentro de la sala no había tanta basura. ¿Edward había sido? ¿Qué había hecho para llenar así el bote de basura?

Se acerco y saco una bola de papel arrugada y la desdoblo para observar su contenido. Su sorpresa fue notable cuando comenzó a leer las primeras cinco palabras.

-"¡Es simplemente impensable que no puedo probar tus deliciosos pasteles de manzana por el trabajo! –el rubio al descubrir que también la teniente había tenido la ingeniosa idea de leerlo en voz alta se dirigió a la mujer quien de inmediato le apunto con el arma causando que el rubio se quedara estancado en su lugar deseando que la puerta de la verdad se abriera y lo tragara –No sabes cuánto deseo tener tu presencia mi lado para abrazarte y besarte".

-¡No dice nada de eso teniente! –regaño furioso con un fiero rubor en su rostro por la vergüenza anterior.

-Claro que si –la mujer le enseño en párrafo y el quedo de piedra al enterarse que cuando estaba distraído podía llegar a ser mas meloso que Al con Mai…

-¡JA JA JA! ¡Diablos acero! ¿Quién diría que bajo ese chiquillo insoportable se escondía un hombre con sentimientos tan fuertes? –Roy comenzó a reír a carcajadas mientras la teniente se limitaba a reír un poco en voz baja.

Ambos estaban logrando que el pobre terminara con el rostro caliente, muy apenado y con un orgullo por los suelos… Se dejo caer sobre la silla frustrado revolviéndose el cabello frustrado por la situación actual, por su orgullo hecho pedazos, por los trabajos en su escritorio y por… porque extrañaba a la rubia…

-No te pongas así Edward –animo la mujer –Es bueno que los hombres sean **sensibles** algunas veces –Hawkeye fulmino con la mirada a Mustang quien de inmediato desvió la mirada al saber que remarco el "sensible" por él.

-No es por eso teniente… -confeso ocultando su rostro entre sus manos para que no observaran su rostro –Yo le escribo a Winry cada semana desde que volví a Central para que no sienta que me fui otra vez…

Ambos se sorprendieron y cruzaron miradas. Sabían que el rubio se refería al viaje que había hecho con Alphonse para recuperar sus cuerpos, era una situación delicada que implico mucho sacrificios, uno de ellos: Dejar a la muchacha sola.

Mustang miro seriamente al hombre que alguna vez, fue un chiquillo muy fácil de hacer enojar. Recordó todas las veces cuando acero escribía con entusiasmo e iba dejar la carta para que fuese enviada para luego regresar a su escritorio lleno de montañas de papeles literalmente. Escribirle a la joven mecánica le hacía sonreír de una forma cariñosa a pesar de que su trasero estuviese adolorido por estar horas seguidas sin moverse del asiento y tuviese por delante una o más montañas de papeles.

-¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto acero? –cuestiono seriamente el coronel observándolo fijamente a la espera de una respuesta satisfactoria.

Edward levanto la cabeza encontrándose con la mirada seria de Roy y una mirada fuerte pero cálida por parte de la teniente. Evaluó la situación para saber si era correcto contarles o un error fatal. Una sonrisa de la teniente le hiso darse cuenta de que esta vez, aun que le costase, tendría que pedir algún concejo…

-No tengo deseos de dejarla sola, la deje siete años y no pienso que se vuelva a repetir. Esta vez no hay nada que me impida estar cerca de ella –respondió seriamente a los dos adultos.

Ambos sonrieron satisfactoriamente como si fuese la respuesta que esperaban con tantas ansias, como un dilema que pensaban jamás sería resuelto a pesar de que tenían la respuesta clara, solo que sin afirmar…

-¡Así se habla niño! –Roy se cruzo de brazos observando como el hombre rubio explotaba diciendo que no lo llamase niño pues ya tenía 20 años, pero por su actitud dejaba mucho que desear del mundo adulto.

-Es importante hablar con ella, ¿verdad? –indago la rubia feliz a lo que con la cabeza agachada asintió tímidamente –Esta bien, te daré un concejo que si bien no es bueno para la salud, puede ayudarte en tu problema –Inmediatamente Elric se acerco a ella y espero pacientemente la respuesta de la mujer –Ve a la cafetería y compra café, tómatelo y habla con ella por teléfono –aconsejo mientras caminaba en dirección al coronel y se paraba junto a él.

Edward pensó bien el concejo y le pareció que no era mala idea, podía funcionar. Se acerco a la puerta y antes de abrirla se giro a la mujer con una sonrisa.

-Gracias por el concejo –inmediatamente abrió la puerta y salió en dirección a la cafetería.

-No entiendo como a él no le reclamas del trabajo sin acabar y a mi si –replico indignado Roy cruzándose de brazos.

-Porque Elric a comparación de usted, si cumple con los trabajos sin que lo amenace con un arma –contesto observándolo reprobatoriamente –Además, su situación ahora es especial –agrego dirigiéndose al escritorio de Mustang –Ahora coronel, es su turno de terminar por lo menos una montaña de papeles, porque a comparación de cualquiera de nosotros, usted solo tiene una –ordeno la mujer estoicamente con una mirada asesina que decía en todo "siéntese a escribir o le disparare donde más le duela".

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Ya voy –contesto desganado sentándose en su silla –Pero acero también tiene solo una montaña de papeles.

La mujer estaba por decir algo cuando entro por la puerta Armstrong cargando dos pilas más de papeles.

-Lo lamento señor –se disculpo acercándose al moreno –Tiene que responder un poco más de papeles.

Mustang vio en infierno al ver el tamaño de la pila de papeles rezando porque pudiese acabar todo pronto. Para su sorpresa, el hombre musculoso solo le entrego dos hojas y el resto de papeleo lo dejo en el escritorio de acero.

-Disculpe señor –Mustang observo incrédulo los papeles sobre el escritorio de Elric -¿Todo eso es para acero?

-Bueno… -el hombre mostachoso se rasco la nuca –Me temo que sí. Todo eso es para Edward Elric, señor… -miro inconforme los papeles –Bueno, me retiro.

-Espere –el hombre se giro y observo al moreno quien miraba las pilas de papeles desaprobándolas –Deme dos pilas de papeles de Elric.

Armstrong y Hawkeye sonrieron mientras que el alquimista del brazo fuerte cumplía el pedido del hombre sentado frente a él. Cuando dejo los papeles se disculpo nuevamente y salió de la sala satisfecho.

-¿Qué le hiso cambiar de opinión con respecto al trabajo que hasta hará el de Elric, señor? –cuestiono tratando de reprimir una risa.

-Un hombre tiene sus ambiciones, pero para poder cumplirlas necesitara la ayuda de más personas que crean y confíen en él –contesto sin más comenzando a resolver el nuevo papeleo.

-Eso suena bien para mi, señor.

 **Fin.**

¡Holiwis moffins!

Siempre estoy escribiendo solo un capitulo de FMA XD

Bueno, esto es algo así como el post-manga/brotherhood y también como un anexo para "No todo es lo que parece", pero no hay necesidad de leerlo para entender el fic :v

¿Qué les pareció?, ¿sin sentido?, ¿sin imaginación?

Cualquier cosa, espero que les haya gustado y por lo menos le haya sacado una sonrisa o algo de ternura por culpa del rubio favorito de todo el fandom (aparte de Armstrong)

¡Espero que pronto nos leamos y hasta la próxima!

 **?: *Inserte música épica al final de cada capítulo de anime o serie***

¡ADIOS!


End file.
